The Game
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: It's not what you think.


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Sorry if I get the baseball part of it wrong. I haven't been to a baseball game in a long, long time. Jarod has had many discoveries and thought it would be nice for Jarod to experience America's Favorite past time. Don't know the song either. 

The Game

By: 24

Jarod walked into the office of his latest Pretend. As he pressed the button to the elevator that would take him to his destination some more people gathered waiting for the elevator two of them were people who worked on his floor. 

"Good Morning Jarod."

"Good Morning Megan and Jason. They were the only husband and wife team in the office.

"What Wonderful Day. I hear that this coming week is the opening of baseball."

"Baseball?"

"You've never been to a baseball game?"

"No. What is baseball?'

"Oh, we have to take him to the Season's Opener."

"We have a pack of Season Tickets and we have extras. Why don't you meet us at our house let's say around 3:00 on Friday because it's a night game. We'll go and fill up on the fine American Cuisine they serve there." Megan smiled at him.

"I would love that. Thank you."

"You're Welcome. I'll give you directions to our house when we go to our office."

The door opened to their level and they stepped off the elevator. Jarod followed the two to their office and went in. Megan got out a pad of paper and wrote their address down as well as their phone number. 

Jarod looked it over as it was given to him and pocketed it in his suit coat. 

*****

Friday 3:00

Jarod walked up the walkway towards the Miller's house and knocked on the door. 

"Jarod, I'm glad that you came. Come in."

"Thank you for inviting me. I've never been to a baseball game before."

"You haven't? What about throwing a baseball with your father, or little league?"

"I was separated from my family when I was younger and the place where I was at didn't allow games."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope you find your family."

"Thank you."

"We'll just hang out here for a while and then go." 

Jason picked up all three tickets as they headed out the door. Jarod was excited to have another thing to discover and wondered what a baseball game would be like.

They drove up to the gate and Jarod paid for the parking. It was the least he could do when they invited him along he told them.

Finding a spot they got out of the car and walked up to the gate. Jason handed his wife her ticket and Jarod his as they approached nearer to the gate. 

Jarod looked around at all the people milling around the place and then he looked at all the concession and souvenir stands. He smiled as he took a look at his environment. He had never experienced anything like this. 

Jason and Megan looked at Jarod as he took everything in and watched him smile. They smiled too as he continued to look around. 

"Come on Jarod. Let's go get our food and drinks." 

He followed the two to the concession stand and looked at the menu to see what there was to eat. He saw hamburgers, fries, hotdogs, nachos and other things. He didn't know what to get, so he got mostly everything. Carrying his bounty as he followed the Millers to their seats and put it down on the ground as he sat down. Looking down to the field and towards the dugout and to the other people in the stadium. He was surprised that so many people where here. There were people carrying big boxes of different things as they moved down the aisles yelling to the people to buy things. He had asked what they were doing and Jason said that they sold things to the fans even in the stadium not only at the stands. He watched as someone was selling something pink and fluffy and asked again what it was. Jason looked at Jarod and told him it was cotton candy. Jarod knew that he had to taste what it was and brought one, but not before asking if they wanted anything. Taking a bite he savored the soft sweet sticky treat. 

"This is good." He smiled at the two.

"I'm glad that you like it." 

He had gotten a book at the local bookstore this week after he was invited to the game, but never realized that it would be like this. The lights were on as it started to get darker.

The crowd cheered for the home team as they took the field. The announcer introduced both the teams and the crowd booed at the visiting team. 

He watched the people as they reacted towards both teams and finally watched the game. He cheered when the home team made a home run, walked and struck out the other team. He was really getting into the game as the evening wore on. 

As it ended the score was home team: 34 visiting team: 30. The team had won and for that he was happy. They stayed for the fireworks and Jarod smiled as the bright colors lit up the sky. Here was another experience that was denied to him. While he was there he was taught the baseball song.

Take me out to the ballgame

Take me out to the crowd.

Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks.

I don't care if we ever get out. 

Take me out to the ballgame

Take me out to the crowd.

1,2,3 strikes you're out of the old ballgame.

They walked back to the car and drove out of the parking lot. He looked around the at the cars that were coming out of the lot and wondered if they too had as much fun as he did. 

He thanked the Millers for inviting him and walked towards his car. He would always remember the time that he experienced baseball, popcorn, cotton candy and a song. He smiled as he pulled away from the Millers and drove away. He even brought some souvenirs for Broots, Miss Parker and Sydney and even one for him to remember the day.

The End


End file.
